love isn't always rational
by MISAKI555
Summary: sasuhina story! out of character, but its a good story so please read!
1. Chapter 1 - change

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot. :) **

**Please**** enjoy.**

* * *

The office was big and round, very clean and had a professional air around it. As well as the principal in there. "so this is Hinata, the new transfer student." the lady with blond hair said. She extended her hand to me and I shook her hand, just to be polite.

"and this must be Gaara, how do you do?" she extended her hand as well and Gaara just stared and her hand and then at her face, like saying 'am I suppose to shake you hand or what?' on his face. "I'm sorry, he is just like that, he does not mean any disrespect or anything. I'm very sorry." I said bowing my head. "its alright. I'm sure you're just nervous to be here."

* * *

We were in front of a door, it had ' ' in black bold letter outside. "well, this will be you're first class of the day. I'm sure you know when lunch is and when you get out of school. Right?"

"yes" I said with a smile. Gaara just kept quite, an I knew he was still upset.

"very well then, I will just go in and speak with you professor and be on my way. I hope you two have a pleasant year in Konoha Gakuen"

"thank you very much."

With that she went in the classroom and closed the door behind her. "you know, maybe I wont be so bad here. After school let's go back and tell everyone about the school. How's that?" I asked. Hoping that he would not be as angry as when we got the news. "yeah… OK."

The door became open and the principal came out. As well as another person, which had white hair and whore and mask , I guess he was sick. "well, hello there~ " he said with a smile. "kakashi, this are your new students. Make sure you get them up to date." the principal said and left without another word.

"nice to meet you" I said, bowing "this is my friend Gaara and I'm Hinata" Gaara just nodded showing his respect, not willingly, but trying.

"well ass you can see on my door, I'm Hatake Kakashi. And I'm going to be your first period teacher. Feel free to ask anything. " with that he opend the door, and we walked in. "guys! Listen up!" everyone in the class stoped when they were doing. Like two girls, one with pink hair and the other one with blond hair were all over some guy with raven hair and black eyes. Another two guys were by the frspecialont, one was just hanging out almost asleep, and the other was eating chips. Then Hinatas eyes came up to an unexpected person. The last person she wanted to see, to be exact.

* * *

Gaara's POV:

This was just great. This bunch of high and mighty people in this class room were just slobs. They had everything they wanted and didn't care for one thing. I scanned the room and my eyes locked with the last person I wanted to see. I hated him like you have no idea. Hyuuga Neji. GREAT. Just my luck. But as much as I hated him, this was a lot harder on Hinata then me. I just stared at her. "I'm okay. I'm a lot better than when I was back then." even though she said that I knew better than that.

"well you can sit in the back row at the end. " he said when he finished introducing us to the class. As we made our self to our seats, we got odd looks. Hell if I care. I just went to my seat and let Hinata who was behind me go first. I'm here to look after her, I'm not about to let these rich kids get her and make a prey out of her. But I think she can handle her self. She is not called *Hakujona for nothing…. I sat in my seat and smiled. Hinata looked at me, she knew me very well, and saw how I was going to beat each one, who dared to belittle her in this place.

* * *

***Hakujona: heartless **

**Well this was my Fanfic. I don't know how long it's going to take for me to update. So I apologize in advance. Please read and review! Thank - you :D and if I made mistakes, I'm sorry as well. **


	2. Chapter 2 - how it happened

**Well, I come here again with a second chapter . Hope you like it and thanks for the persons who review. I hope this is of your liking. **

**Disclaimer: sadly, Naruto isn't own by me. But hey, I can dream right?**

* * *

**3****rd**** persons POV:**

Hinata just sat in her seat, waiting for the fist class to be over. She kept on thinking how in the world did Kiba and the other

Sigh. I just wanted to go back where it was just going to school for fun and hang out…

"_hey! Hey! Hinata have you heard? " Everyone, well those who were there, turned to see and hear what the fuss was about. "There are some exams that are going on at Konoha Gakuen! Can you believe it?" everyone turned quiet. Konoha? _

"_Kiba. Calm down, what's this exam all about? Why the big fuss? It's just an exam. Nothing out of the ordinary, or is it?" _

"_well no, but In this case it is yes! See, they are taking students from other high schools, no matter which one. They are to take two exams to take, to see if you are there to pass and or just waste their time. If you pass their first test, then you are qualifies to go and take the real test. Then you are eligible to have the opportunity to go to Konoha high! How cool is that?!" Kiba started to jump up and down, up and down. How much of a child can he be? Hinata thought. _

_Just in that moment, Hinata was about to tell Kiba once again to calm himself down, but the door of the classroom was opened. Gaara came and walked up to Hinata's seat and looked at her. Hinata just gave him a smile and Gaara moved to his seat next to hers. Kiba kept smiling and showing everyone in the room the news. _

_Gaara just stared at her, after a moment he laid back and spoke, "so what's all the fuss about?" _

_Hinata just smiled "some big new about Konoha. Some test that can get you in that school for some time. Nothing special, not important. " _

"_Konoha….huh?" Gaara said with a tone that was neutral. Not very interested in it. Then seconds later, Gaara spoke again, "weren't you supposed to go there? " _

_Hinata just smiled and shook her head. "you said it. I _was _suppose to go there."_

"_all because of him… am I right?" Hinata didn't look at him, but felt he said it with a smirk on his face. _

"_Gaara, do me a favor, and please _Shut-Up_." Gaara stared at her for a few seconds and then made a movement with his hand and made it as of he was locking his mouth and about to throw away the key. _

Hinata came out of her memories and just gave up. They made it at the exam. No way out. Hinata and Gaara were just playing around with it, they never intended to actually go to this school. They said the would decline the offer of they passed the test. Just to please Kiba, but things never come out as you plan them.

Hinatas thoughts were interrupted but the teacher, kakashi-sensei "well, class! That is all for today! I expect an essay on what we talked today during class turned by me on Tuesday, so you have the weekend and Monday to finish this. NO later than TUESDAY! Have a lovely weekend!"

Everyone in the class ground. 'the hell? An essay? You think that is hard? HA! don't make me laugh!' Gaara thought. He just hated people who made excuse and thought things were hard.

The bell rang. Gaara and Hinata started to pack their belongings. "come on. Lets go."

"alright, I'm going Gaara."

**Gaara's POV: **

The halls in this school were so fancy and all. Made me sick. Hinata was right beside me as we moved to our next class. Some guy named Asuma, teaches physics.

We walked a little more until we made a sharp turn and saw a door to the left with his name on it. His door was open so I just went in.

"well what have we here? New faces!" the barely knew and already he was friendly. Such weird people in his school. Hinata came up and spoke.

"yes, well hello there. I'm Hinata, nice to meet you, this is my friend Gaara, he's a guy of small talk."

'or not at all' I thought.

"well, I am Asuma- sensei. I teach chemistry, so please ask as much as you want in this class. You can go and find your seats."

we sat in the rows that was next to a window in the back. It was a lot different that want we are used to. They were teachers, sure, they taught, but school was a lot funnier with all the idiots back then. We had out fights, which was awesome, specially when I was pissed and some dumb shit came up and started a fight with me. Those were the times, good times…

Hinata just started to snicker, I turned to her and looked at her. "what?" I asked

"thinking about something?" she asked smiling.

"just of how we got our self's in this place?" I replayed. "as well of how good it feel to get all the stress I have in me, out. how I wish I could beat someone back at home." I sighted and laid back with my head to the ceiling and my eyes closed. I heard Hinata chuckle. Which made me smile as well.

"just wait un till school is over. Well head back to the others and you can have some fun."

"I hope so. "

The bell rang and the class began. The guy, Asuma started to write our names on the board. "Okay! Settle down. As you may all probably know , we have two new students." everyone stared at us. Some of the previous idiots were here as well. The nagging girls, which were the blond with long hair and the pink short-haired one. The idiotic blond , the lazy guy and the guy that had raven hair. According to what I saw today, he's 'popular'.

"so, we have Hinata Hyuuga and Gaara Sabaku" (lets pretend that Sabaku is Gaara's last name. since he doesn't have one.) when Asuma was done with introductions, we started the lesson. "okay, so today we are gonna start a new unit. Its called balancing equations."

everybody just started to groan and protest. He's kidding right? This stuff was so easy, why was everyone making a big deal about it. Dang, this idiots seriously, pissed me off. "come on guys, don't be like that. HAHA, it'll be fun and easy." Asuma said.

He started to write an equation on the board: _Fe+ _ Cl^ = _FeCl^3

"okay, not write this equation down and try to solve it. I haven't taught you this so just try to figure out this by your self. And a hint, the title might help you. A lot. So go a head, I'll give you 10 minutes."

I just sighted and looked over at Hinata. She had her head back with a smile. "well, don't you work fast. You could have waited for me." I said. Hinata smiled, "well instead of thinking about doing this again since we know this already, why not just do it. " I guess she was right.

**Hinata's POV: **

I already knew this by hear, so it was a piece of cake.

"hey Gaara, should we call the Prof (short for professor) and tell him that we don't want attention? "

I knew, we didn't want to make a fuss in this place. We just wanted to go unnoticed by the people in here. They were people who would think lowly of us. Personally I could take what they say about me. Well, at least of me, now Gaara, that was a different story. I would make them shut their traps and never open them again to said another word about him or any of my friends.

"yeah, I don't want to make a fuss either."

I saw that the Prof come and probably help us. "hey, how are you guys doing, wow, I guess you guys are pretty smart. Why don't you go to the board and solve the problem."

This was the last thing we needed. "um, professor? Can we talk to you? Please. And can we not go up there? It's related to why we need to speak to you after the class is over."

"um, sure. If it's that important to you." thank you!

"thank you for understanding." I said and the prof just nodded and went to check other on how they were doing.

"well, at least we know that this guy isn't gonna be trouble, seems like a lay back kind of guy." Gaara said. "like you? " I had said joking. I knew Gaara was anything but laid back right now. He was on guard, since he didn't like the new school and the new change.

I guess we just had to get a little used to this for now. I just hope no problems rise up in the mean time.

* * *

**Okay! Yay! So happy! I can't believe that I actually wrote a second chapter of this story. So socking.**

**LOL but I hope its alright, hope that it's of your state. Thank you to the guys that review, hope that this time my grammar is all better. If not, I blame my laptop! LOL **

**Please review and add to your alerts. It would mean so much to me! ****J **

**Anyway, I don't know what I can write for next chapter! i shalll think of something though!**

**And! And! And! tomorrow is my birthday! How cool is that! 17! Thought I don't feel 17. Oh well. **


End file.
